<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a late night story by lovely404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844124">a late night story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404'>lovely404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother AU, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, dream tells him a story, mentioned corpse husband, robin from tales of the smp is mentioned, timeline where nothing bad has happened, tubbo has a nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo has a nightmare so he goes to his brother dream for comfort. dream tells him the story of robin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a late night story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“dream? dream! dream wake up!” </p><p>dream sat up in bed, eyes squinting while glancing around the room. his eyes land on tubbo and he lets out a sigh. “tubbo? what are you doing? it's like 2 in the morning, why aren't you sleeping?”</p><p>“dream, i had a nightmare…” tubbo says softly, voice nasally from his tears. he let out a few sniffs before looking towards dream.</p><p>“oh tubbo… come here.” dream opens his arms, pulling tubbo in close. tubbo started crying again while dream rubbed his back soothingly. “hey, don't cry. how about this, i will make you that special honey drink you really like, okay? then we can talk about your nightmare or we could just sit while i tell you a story… does that sound good to you?” dream asks, brushing away a few stray tears. </p><p>“yeah, i- i really like the honey drink.” tubbo smiles to himself, beginning to feel his sorrow drift away.</p><p>“here, why don't you go get your bee plush, and then come back in here and wait while i make the drink? it won't be too long, i promise.”</p><p>“okay.” </p><p>when dream comes back in, he's holding a warm glass of honey milk, made just how tubbo likes it. </p><p>“hey tubbo, im back!” dream says, passing the cup to tubbo. tubbo simply smiles and takes a sip.</p><p>“okay, do you want to talk about your nightmare or would you prefer that i tell you a story?” dream asks, absentmindedly running his fingers through tubbos hair. he used to do it a lot when tubbo was younger to help him sleep, since the young boy refused to sleep anywhere except for dreams room.</p><p>“hmm… i don't really remember the dream all that well, and i don't want to think about it, so a story is good!”</p><p>“alright, a story… how about i tell you the story of robin?”</p><p>“robin? who's that? i like their name.”</p><p>“well, he was an orphan boy.”</p><p>“woah that's sad, what's the story with him?”<br/>
</p><p>dream shifts a bit, getting comfortable before he begins. </p><p>“a long long time ago, there was this village. it was filled with many people! some of them being cornelius, helga, and jimmy! and among all these people, was robin. they all lived happily in this village together.”</p><p>“wait, so if robin had no parents, who took care of him?”</p><p>“well that's where corpse comes in!”</p><p>“corpse? like the corpse we know?”</p><p>“uh- a different one!”</p><p>“oh, okay then.”</p><p>“so corpse was sort of like robin's older brother! they were very close, and corpse practically adopted robin the moment he met him. they were very happy together, always running around causing trouble, pulling pranks on the villagers, and so many other things. but one day, they were separated.”</p><p>“how?”</p><p>“oh that's not important, but they were.”</p><p>“so who took care of robin then?”</p><p>“the other villagers did! he was very sad when he lost corpse though, he didn't leave his house for days. and even though it was very sad, robin was safe and that's what mattered.”</p><p>“but why does it matter if robins safe when corpse isn't with him?”</p><p>“well, i don't know if you know this yet, but when you really really love someone, you want them to be happy and you want them to be safe, right?” dream explains. </p><p>“i guess so?”</p><p>“do you feel that way with anyone?”</p><p>“maybe with tommy, and with you! i want you to be safe.” tubbo grows excited as he understands more. dream can't help but smile down at the younger.</p><p>“alright, well that was kind of how it was for corpse. he wanted robin to be happy and safe, even though they got separated. and robin was sad for a little while, but he was okay in the end because he was safe. and then one day, he grew to learn that that’s what corpse would have wanted. so, it all worked out in the end!”</p><p>“well if you put it like that, i guess it's a happy story. i can't help but feel bad for corpse though, because don't you think he would've wanted to stay around and protect robin? especially considering what you told me about how he wants to keep him safe?” </p><p>“as much as corpse would have liked to stay with him, as long as robin was happy and had others to take care of him, he didn't mind. he was at peace when they were seperated.”</p><p>“i like robin.”</p><p>“you do? well i guess it makes sense, you two are very similar after all.”</p><p>“really? how so?”</p><p>“just the way you both are. you're both very carefree, always hopping around, full of energy. you two are very alike.” </p><p>“did you know robin? because you're acting like you did.” </p><p>“i guess you could say i did.” dream says, leaning back into the pillows. by now tubbo has finished the drink, so he takes the empty glass and sets it on the bedside table. </p><p>“how did you know him?”</p><p>“thats a loaded question, but you don't need to know about that. you must be tired! i know you get sleepy from the honey milk and it is very late.”</p><p>tubbo lets out a yawn at his words, suddenly reminded of his sleepiness. “now that you mention it, i am pretty tired. i guess i'll go to bed.” </p><p>“alright, here.” dream fully lays down now, pulling the covers over both of them. tubbo holds onto his bee plush tightly as dream turns to face away from his brother. before he shuts his eyes, he feels a tug on the back of his shirt.</p><p>“um dream? can you… hold me like you did when i was younger?” </p><p>“of course! you're never too old for a good cuddle.'' dream shifts so that he's facing tubbo now, putting his arm around the younger and pulling him close. he presses a kiss to the crown of his head. “sleep well.”</p><p>“i'm gonna have lots of dreams about robin!”</p><p>“yeah, dream about robin. dream about the good things. i don't want you to have any more nightmares, because if you do i'll have to chase them away, and that's a lot of work.” </p><p>tubbo nods, mumbling a quiet “yeah” before closing his eyes.</p><p>“goodnight tubbo, i love you lots.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;333</p><p>follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>